User blog:Creeper50/Worst Comedy TV Shows and Movies
Do you people recall a long time ago when I made a blog post on the worst movies ever? At the end of the competition, Sharknado won. Now, I decided to do something more specific. The worst comedy movies and TV shows of all time. This will not include YouTube channels, although TV shows based off them are fair game. I'll let you decide in the comments which shows or movies you think fail at getting laughs out of us. In the meantime, here are my picks-based off a mix of critical reception and my personal picks. *The High Fructose Adventures of Annoying Orange Concept: A talking orange named Orange annoys people and sometimes kills them for no reason. Based off the YouTube series. What's wrong with it: First of all, the concept is paper-thin. The main character is a flat, unlikable creature that kills people without motive. The jokes are mostly puns and fail because most of them are puns and the fact that Orange laughs at them to shove down our throats that they are jokes. *The Benchwarmers Concept: A few guys decide to form a team and play baseball. What's wrong with it: The concept is boring and not original in the slightest. The plot reeks of sport cliches. When the movie tries to be touching at the end, it is just too stupid to tug at my heart strings. The resolution drags on, taking forever to wrap up very simple plot lines. *Where the Dead go to Die Concept: Three various stories about various dark adventures. What's wrong with it: Here's the thing. With everything else, I can at least ''tell ''that it is supposed to make me laugh, even if it is failing to do so. This, unless the guy who made it said it was a comedy, I'd never guess. I don't remember much of the last 2 stories, so what about the first one? Called Tainted Milk, it is about a dog who explains to a boy that his unborn little brother is the antichrist and that he must kill him. Later on, the dog does it himself. And, well, let's not get into the gory details of what he did. If you want more information, I would recommend looking up Mr. Enter's review. Just to say, the gory parts are going to give you nightmares. *Fred: The Show Concept: A guy named Fred who has all sorts of adventures and talks with an annoying voice. Also based off a YouTube series. What's wrong with it: Well, here's the thing. When hear something repetitive for an extended period of time, it will soon fade into the background. When you hear Fred's voice for more than ten minutes, it quickly becomes just background noise. And since most of the gags come from his voice, most of the gags are eventually just in the background. I think this was the first YouTube channel adapted into a TV series. Couldn't the writers adapt something from YouTube more fit to be on TV? (That link is to my blog post on YouTube channels that ''are ''fit to be on TV.) Alright, those are the worst comedies I think were ever made. Say in the comments which comedy movies and TV shows you think I missed. Creeper50 (talk) 14:23, January 15, 2017 (UTC)Creeper50 Category:Blog posts